Life With The Cullen's
by Blue Trumpeter
Summary: Regular and out of the ordinary life with the cullen family. Its really funny plz read and review
1. Premonition

Life With The Cullens

**Life With The Cullens**

**Chapter 1 - Premonition**

Bella:

As I walk in to the Cullen's house, I am still amazed at the beauty of it. Even though I've been her a Zillion times it's still overwhelming.

"How many times have I told you that your house is gorgeous?"

"About a gazillion times," Edward replied. "How many times have I told you that you are gorgeous?"

"About a gazillion and one times," I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

We ran up the stairs (well actually he did the running) into his room in a desperate attempt to evade Alice, but no avail. She had just come back from a shopping trip and with arms loaded with shopping bags she jumped out of her room in front of us. Edward nearly ran her over.

"Bella!" She squealed. "Look what I bought you! I'm so glad you're here, now you can try all this stuff on!"

"Alice, what's Charlie gonna say when I come home with all this?"

" Oh nothing! You're gonna keep it here!" Alice screamed in delight.

It took four long, painful hours to get through all those clothes. Why does Alice keep doing this? I know she loves me but this is getting out of control. I wanted desperately to get back to Edward but I am too tired to do anything with him. I suppose that he would be content just to watch me sleep.

"Alice, can we stop now?" I pleaded.

"Of course Bella, why didn't you say so before?"

I groaned. "Thanks, Alice"

I hobbled down the stairs to find Edward surfing channels. He looked bored, but vampires usually are. There's not always a lot to do when your awake 24/7 and your girlfriend is being held hostage by your sister.

"Hey, love. How was it?" Edward asked. "It was a blast from Alice's point of view."

"Yeah, definitely from Alice," I said, flopping down on the couch beside him. Being beside him against his cool skin was like medicine for the Alice syndrome. I don't know how I can keep doing this. Alice now has a closet in her room just for me. Typical, scary, Alice.

"Terrifying?" continued Edward.

"To the extreme. I'm so tired. Do you mind if we just sit here today? There would be the possibility of me falling asleep."

"No problem, love"

I eventually did fall asleep and I had a really strange dream. Stranger than usual. It almost felt like a premonition. I dreamt that I was with Edward and we alone in his room. He was kissing me passionately going slightly out of his usual comfort range. I liked it more than I should have. Suddenly there was a small explosion. Edward ran downstairs to see what had happened and I hear him yell, "Damn it! Emmett you idiot!"

I couldn't tell what happened, but then Edward came back upstairs. "What happened Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, Sweetie, there's a small fire. We should extinguish it quickly but I just want you to be safe."

I never did find out what caused the fire because I woke up.

"Hello my darling, how was your nap?" Edward inquired.

"Fine. I had a strange dream though."

"I could tell. You kept muttering 'boom, boom'," he chuckled.

"Well, there were some explosions in my dream. It felt like a premonition. I think that I've been with Alice too long."


	2. What Emmett Did

Life with the Cullens

**Life with the Cullens**

**Chapter 2 – What Emmett Did**

Emmett:

I had just gotten back from hunting. Thank God, too. Bella has been coming over waaaay too much. The smell of human blood is intoxicating when you are really thirsty. I swiftly walked into our house to find Edward sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Bella watching the TV.

"Hey, Eddie! Whatcha watchin'?" I teased.

"Food Network. Please don't call me Eddie."

"Why the hell are you watching the food network? You don't need to eat."

"Did it ever occur to you that _Bella_ might have to eat, y'know 'cause she's still _human_?" Edward said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh. Umm…..well, yeah that would make sense."

"Boom," muttered Bella.

"Is Bella talking in her sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, she does that," replied Edward.

"Well I'm just gonna leave now," I said

Bella had woken up and she and Edward were up in his room. I was bored to the extreme. When you are a vampire, you do get bored quickly. The worst part was that Rose was shopping with Alice so she couldn't entertain me. She is _really_ good at that.

While thinking about what I could possibly do I remembered Edward watching the food network. He had been writing down the recipes so he could cook for Bella.

_Maybe I'll cook something. At least I wouldn't be bored anymore,_ I thought.

I went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards, looking for Edward's recipes. I found them above the oven. I knew what they were at once; they were the only things in that cupboard. I ruffled through them, looking for something easy. I found a recipe for French fries. I knew humans loved them, I used to. I went out to the store and bought potatoes, oil and salt. When I got home, I chopped up the potatoes and threw them in the frying pan with the oil. I don't know what I did wrong, but for some reason, the oil caught fire and blazed upwards. I had no idea what to do.

Bella:

Edward and I were in his room and he was kissing me passionately. Like my dream. He was being a little braver, going the tiniest bit out of his comfort zone, like my dream. Maybe I did have a premonition; maybe my dream was coming true. I pondered that though for a moment. _Damn_, I thought. _This might not turn out well._

Suddenly, there was the dreaded sound of the explosion. Edward unwillingly tore himself away from me and ran downstairs.

"Emmett, you idiot!" he yelled. Edward ran back upstairs. "Bella, sweetie, there's a fire so you have to get out. We should extinguish it in a minute but I want you to be safe. Jasper! Could you come to my window please?" he called.

"Right here, Edward!" Jasper called back.

"Bella, I'm going to drop you to Jasper and then I'm going to help with the fire. Jasper will catch you and you'll be fine."

"Edward, what happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Edward said as he opened the window and pushed me out of it.

I fell quickly and it hurt when Jasper caught me. I swear I was bruised from his rock hard arms. I would have been better off landing on the ground. I'm gonna feel this in the morning.

"You okay, Bella?" inquired Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jasper! Bella! You can come in now, it's safe!" Edward called.

When I went into the kitchen, I witnessed a disaster site. The wall behind the oven was scorched. It wasn't pretty. What had Emmett done?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Turns out, Emmett here got bored and tried to cook," Edward explained. "He started a grease fire."

"Emmett, please don't try this again," Jasper pleaded.

"How are we gonna fix this," I asked.

"Alice," said Edward. "We will unleash the monster within."


	3. Alice Has Too Much Fun

Life with the Cullen's

**Life with the Cullen's**

**Chapter 3 – Alice Has Way Too Much Fun**

Alice:

Rose and I had a great day shopping. We spent so much money. I got Bella some stuff but Rose didn't give her a second thought. My day got so much better when we got home.

I had a vision that Emmett would try too cook something and would start a fire. What Edward asked me to do when I came home just made my day. I get to fix up the kitchen!! I am so gonna go overboard with this, but it's gonna look so nice afterwards.

"Please don't go overboard Alice," Edward pleaded as he read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I even thought of it," I replied.

"Right. Well I'm going to take Bella home," Edward announced.

"See you tomorrow at school!" I called as he and Bella walked out the door.

I ran to the hardware store and got all the supplies I needed. I got materials to fix the wall and paint. Lots of paint. I ran back home and got started right away. Emmett and Jasper saw all the paint and looked slightly concerned.

"Out, out, out!" I cried. "This is a surprise!"

I shoved them out the door and they willingly went, too scared to want to know what I was up to. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme weren't there or they would have watched my every move. Ohh this is going to be fun. I fixed the wall in no time and opened one color of paint. It was hot pink. I painted half of the kitchen this color. I painted the other half a bright orange. Hopefully Edward would be too obsessed with Bella at this point to notice.

I finished the kitchen in record time and moved on to the living room. This took a little more time because I had something special planned. While I was at the hardware store, I bought plenty of different sized paintbrushes. I laid out the tarp and got to work. I had always been artistic. I started with the background. A sweet, hilly area with lots of trees and sunshine. I painted myself first and added some pixie wings. Everyone always said I looked like a pixie. I bought a special metallic paint for our skin to make us shine. I painted Edward and Bella next. Edward had his arm around her waist. Emmett had Rosalie in a piggyback. I put Jasper beside me looking at me with loving eyes. Esme and Carlisle were holding hands. When everyone sees this they will never know what hit them.

I moved on to the staircase and hallway. I painted the walls a lime green and took some of the leftover orange paint and added polka dots. Esme was going to kill me. I decided to make the best out of it. I took a really small paintbrush and some pink paint and put little smiley faces in the polka dots.

_This is the greatest thing I have ever done!_ I thought.

By that time it was 9:00 pm. Suddenly Carlisle and Esme strode though the door. They stared at the wall, stunned. They turned their heads and looked at me. I smiled my innocent smile.

"Alice, What have you done!?" Esme yelled.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward!" Carlisle called. "Come home for a moment please!"

A few moments later everyone piled in. They stared, dumbfounded. They looked from the picture of them, to me, and back again. They couldn't quite believe what I had done.

"Edward," said Carlisle, "why didn't you hear her thoughts?"

"Um, well, yeah me and Bella were…" his voice trailed off. If he were human he would have blushed.

"I see. Never mind then," replied Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you'll have to take this down," said Esme.

"Don't you like it?" I asked.

"Oh I love it sweetie, it's just a little overwhelming. Take a picture of it and I'll get you and easel and paint and you can make a smaller version and we will hand it on this wall."

Esme and the others left me to paint over my beautiful masterpiece and into the kitchen.

"Alice! What have you done to my kitchen!?" Esme screamed.

"Emmett tried to cook and he started a fire that scorched the wall and Edward told me to patch it up!" I explained.

"Emmett tried to _what_?" Esme yelled.

"Edward _told_ you to patch it up?" Carlisle attempted to say calmly. It didn't work.

"Emmett, what were you thinking?"

"Edward, what were _you_ thinking?"

"Calm down please!" I yelled back. "I'll fix it up overnight!"

"Oh yes you will!" said Esme, her voice harsh.

That was the most fun I had ever had in my life. To bad I had to change it back. It was really pretty by my standards. Oh well. I'll do it again one day.

"No, Alice," Edward warned. He read my thoughts again.

"One day."


	4. Stupid Eric

Life With The Cullen's

**Life With The Cullen's**

**Chapter 4 – Stupid Eric**

Bella:

It was the next morning after the cooking incident and I was waiting for Edward to pick me up for school. He had been there almost all night. He left this morning to go get his car. I was wondering why he had to leave at about 9:00 last night to go home. I had a feeling that Alice was up to something.

I saw Edward pull up in front of my house. I ran out, eager to know what had happened. I hope Alice wasn't in too much trouble.

"Hey, Edward!" I called. "What happened last night?"

"Alice went a little over the top with fixing the house."

"Oh. What did she do?"

"She painted a picture in the living room of the entire family. Half the kitchen was hot pink and the other half was orange. The staircase and hallway were lime green with orange polka dots that had smiley faces in them. It was scary," explained Edward.

"Oh my God! She's a monster!" I joked.

We got to school just before the bell rang. I was dawdling this morning. I said goodbye to Edward and ran to class.

Eric:

Wow, I am pathetic. I cannot believe that I haven't gotten a date to that stupid dance yet. Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. I even had the guts to approach Bella about this but it didn't help anything. She wasn't going to the dance and she was certain that Edward would kill me if I did try to go with her. I wouldn't doubt it. That guy has severe issues. I have no idea what she sees in him.

There were only two girls that I hadn't approached yet. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I knew that Alice was going out with Jasper Hale, but I noticed that Rosalie had been avoiding her usual partner, Emmett Cullen. Maybe they had broken up, even though they had been together who knows how long. It was my only hope.

I saw her walking to building three between classes. It's now or never. I ran over to her.

"Hey, Rosalie!" I called out.

She ignored me. So I ran in front of her, making her stop. She glared at me, like she was already pissed about something, and I was only annoying her more.

"So…um Rose, how'd you like to go to the dance with me?" I nervously asked.

What happened next was something that I would never expect in the world.

Rosalie:

Emmett is being such an ass. I told him that I wouldn't do anything with him for a week. I wouldn't help him do his homework (or let him try to convince me to do it for him). He really is all brawn, no brain. It's only because of me that he hasn't failed high school for the past century.

I am especially pissed because some junior guys thought it would be funny if they all asked the same girl out just to get her mad and see how she would react. Unfortunately, they also picked the most beautiful girl. Damn those idiots! If it weren't for all Carlisle's hard work I wouldn't have any self-control and all those kids would have either been drained or be vamps by now.

It was near the end of the day and I had just about had it with those dumb kids. Another one was calling me. This one I knew. It was Eric, some guy who had asked Bella out recently. I figured that he was gonna ask me out too. I don't know if I can handle one more of these stupid humans.

Eric ran in front of me to stop me and make me listen. I had ignored him when he first called my name. I don't know if I can take this.

"So…um, Rose, how'd you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

I couldn't hold my anger in. Rage boiled over. I lost all control. I hissed at him and crouched into the attack position. I saw the blood leave his face. I pounced and I bit him. He didn't even scream. He didn't know what was coming.

"Shit!" I couldn't believe what I had just done. Eric lay on the ground with a bite mark on his neck. I couldn't believe that I had lost control. What shocks me even more is that I just didn't keep sucking on his neck.

I look around. Everyone was in class when I attacked him. Thank God. I picked Eric up, no strain on my part, and ran full speed back home.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I burst through the door. "Carlisle, help!"

"What is it, Rose?" Carlisle came down the stairs instantly and saw Eric in my arms. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle! I lost control. I just was so angry and he made me angrier!"

"It's okay, Rose. I'll handle this. We'll take him to the Denali's after he is completely changed. They will take care of him."

"What are we going to tell his family?" I wondered.

"We'll say he has some awful disease and that they will not be allowed to see him. I will keep him in an isolated chamber in the hospital. I'll make sure nobody sees him. After three days we'll say his condition has worsened and we have to send him to a more advanced hospital. He'll go to the Denali's and they will help him. After a year or two he can come back," explained Carlisle.

"Okay," I sighed. "What now?"

"Now I shall call his parents and say you found him collapsed on the school grounds and brought him to me. You go get your car and tell the others what happened."

"Yes, okay," I breathed. I can't believe I had just risked our exposure. Oh my God.


	5. Bella Dies

Life With The Cullen's

**Life With The Cullen's**

**Chapter 5 – Bella "Dies"**

Bella:

Edward and I rushed over to his house after school. Rose said that there was an emergency. I couldn't imagine what could have happened unless Emmett tried to cook again. I hope everything was okay.

"What happened Edward?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Rose is blocking her thoughts. This must be something seriously important or she would let me know right away."

"Well let's get to your house, I wanna know what happened!"

Eric:

The pain was excruciating. It was like I was being burned alive. I tried to recall what happened before the fire. I remember having no date for the dance. I remember asking Rosalie Hale out. I remember that she attacked me. Why? What happened when she bit me? She actually _bit_ me. Wow that chick is messed up.

How long would this pain last? Would it subside, or would I die? I hope that it ends soon.

Bella:

I walked into the Cullen's house with Edward and his family. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the living room. On the couch was a person. A very pale, sweaty person. It was Eric.

"What happened here?" inquired Alice.

"I lost control," Rosalie explained. "I bit him."

"You _what_?" everyone asked in unison.

"She bit Eric and it's too late to suck out the poison. He's going to become a vampire," Carlisle explained.

Edward:

This was shocking. Rose always had amazing control. What had gotten into her? I didn't have much time to think about it because Bella started screaming.

"_What_?!" she screamed. "Why does he get to be a vampire and not me? That's not fair! You weren't supposed to change him. I was next! I have to get changed! This is so stupid!"

"Bella, calm down," Carlisle soothed.

"NO! I will not calm down! I can't believe this! He wasn't supposed to be a vampire! What about the treaty? Now all the wolves are gonna come and kill you! Oh no, oh no! No, no, no!" she gasped. Bella started hyperventilating and collapsed.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Oh my God! No Bella, wake up! Oh no she's dead, isn't she? Carlisle she died! No Bella, don't do this to me!"

Even though I didn't need to breathe, I started hyperventilating too. Red tinted tears started dripping down my face.

"Edward, calm down!" snapped Carlisle. "She's not dead. She just fainted. See, you can still hear her heartbeat!"

"What? Oh," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Better take her up to your room, Edward, and wait until she wakes up. I am going to call Eric's family and then take him to the hospital," said Carlisle.

I took Bella to my room and laid her on the couch. I flicked on the television and waited for Bella to wake.


	6. The Downside of Leopard Print

I am in need of a few funny ideas so if you have anything randomly popping into your head then please review and tell me

I am in need of a few funny ideas so if you have anything randomly popping into your head then please review and tell me. I'll make sure that you are acknowledged in the story. If you want I'll even put you (or a version of) in it!!

Life With The Cullen's

**Chapter 6 – The Downside of Leopard Print **

Bella:

I woke up in my room trying to remember what had occurred the night before. Rosalie had bit Eric, right? Yes, and then I started freaking out and I think I fainted.

"Good morning, love," a musical voice said. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Fine, thanks," I replied.

"You put on quite the show last night. Slightly over the top."

"Yeah, maybe a little bit. Knowing you, you would had thought that I was dead after I fainted," I chuckled.

"Um…cough…yeah, totally. Knowing me," Edward tried to hide the truth. It didn't work.

"Oh my god! You thought I was dead! Oh my god! Ha, ha, ha!!" I carried on into hysterics.

"Not funny, Bella," Edward grunted.

"Oh, but it is!" I laughed. "Can't you take a joke, Edward?"

"Yes I can take a joke, just not when it's about your death. C'mon, Bella, time to get dressed."

I got up and started rummaging through my closet. I took out a frilly, light blue top and jeans. Just to make Edward mad, I also pulled out a leopard print bra and panties.

"What do you think?" I asked, holding up the outfit.

"You look great in anyth-, aww, Bells, you're killing me," he stammered, looking at my underwear. "I have to go get my stuff and the car. Be ready for school when I get back!"

He climbed out of the window and ran in the direction of his house. I sighed, staring after him. I went back over to my bed where I laid my clothes. I stripped off my pajamas and quickly put on my underwear. Suddenly, something hit my window. I looked over, startled. Another rock came flying through the air and struck the glass. Without thinking, I strode over and looked down. There, standing on my lawn, was Mike.

"Hey, Bella!" he called. Then he realized what I was wearing, or lack there of. "Oh."

I closed the curtains as fast as I could and ran to the other side of the room. I couldn't believe it. _Mike Newton_ just saw _me_, in my _leopard print bra_. Oh my god.

I hurriedly got dressed and dared to peek through the curtains. Mike was still there. He was leaning against the tree, hands in his pockets, waiting for me. Edward was going to be here any minute. I ran downstairs and inhaled a bowl of cereal. I dashed outside.

"Oh, hi Bells!" Mike said when he saw me. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't realize…"

"Shut up, Mike!" I yelled. "Get out of here!"

"I can understand that you're mad about me seeing you in your underwear, but-."

"I said shut up! Listen, Edward's gonna be here any minute and I he if he sees you here he will flip out. You know he doesn't like you," I replied.

"I know he doesn't like me but I was wondering if you-."

"If I what?" I screamed. "If I would go out with you?"

"Actually, yeah," he said.

"Oh my god, Mike! Can't you take a hint? Edward and I are in love and I don't think that we will be breaking up soon, okay!" I yelled. At this point, my face was an odd shade of purple.

I saw a silver Volvo pull up in front of my house. Edward would already know what was going on by reading Mike's thoughts. He got out of his car with an expression that was really hard to read. I think he is extremely angry and trying to hide it because according to the human world, he isn't supposed to know what happened yet.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he got out of the car.

"Mike came over and saw me in my bra and then tried to ask me out!" I explained.

"Uh…listen, Edward. Yeah, I was just leaving…" Mike said nervously.

"I know what you did, Newton. How dare you! How dare you imagine my girlfriend in her underwear?! How dare you imagine yourself _kissing_ my girlfriend in her underwear?!" Edward's face was contorted with rage.

"H-how do you know that?" Mike stammered.

Poor Mike didn't get to find out. At that moment, Edward attacked him. He bit him all over in rage.

"Edward, stop!" I screamed, this time out of fear. "Please, Edward!"

He stopped. Edward wiped his mouth. "Oh my god," he said. We looked at Mike who was lying unconscious on the ground. He had bite marks all over his body.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You are going to go inside and call Charlie. Say you are feeling sick and are going to miss school today. I am going to call Carlisle and tell him to be ready for us. Go!"

I did what Edward said and ran back outside. He loaded Mike into the back of the Volvo and I got in the passenger side. We sped back to his house. Carlisle was waiting for us outside. In the back of his car was a pale and sweaty Eric.

"Give him to me," said Carlisle. "I'm taking them to the hospital. I will say they have the same disease and no one will be allowed to see them. I'm going to call his parents and say you found him and he will go with Eric to the Denali's."

"Thank-you, Carlisle," sighed Edward.

"I am very disappointed in you, Edward," Carlisle scolded. "Oh well, what's done is done."

"C'mon, Bella, let's go to my room," Edward suggested.

"Okay," I agreed and we waited out the day.


	7. Jacob

Life With the Cullen's

**Life With the Cullen's**

**Chapter 7 – Jacob**

Sam:

Those stinking vamps are really in for it this time. I had to tell the pack. I morphed into my wolf form, shredding my shirt. The clearing wasn't far from where I was. It came into view and I threw my head back and howled as I ran the last few metres. The others should be here soon.

Quil, Embry and Jared came into the clearing first. They looked tired.

"Do you know what time it is, Sam?" yawned Embry. "It's 11:00. You know we need our beauty sleep."

Jacob and Seth came through the trees. I looked around for Leah and I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hello, Jacob, Seth," I said. "Where's Leah?"

"Leah said she isn't coming," Seth explained. "She said that whatever it is she probably won't care so she is sleeping at home."

I sighed. "She better get her butt over here next time."

"Sam, What do you want?" growled Jacob. "I'm tired."

"Right. Let's get down to business. I have received word that the Cullen's have bitten two people. They are Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton. As you all know, this is a major violation of the treaty."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jake," I grumbled. "I know that these two individuals are closely associated with Bella Swan. I think that it's a possibility that she may be the next victim. Jacob, I am assigning you to guard Bella."

"What?! I don't want to get near those smelly bloodsuckers! The only reason I want to go within one hundred feet of them is if I can kill them!" cried Jacob.

"This is for Bella's safety. Since you two are already good friends, I thought it would be better and much less awkward," I said.

"Fine!" Jacob yelled. "I'll go over tomorrow morning."

Jacob:

I am extremely reluctant about going to Bella's today. Sure she's awesome and I love her to death, but I don't know if I will be able to control myself around that filthy vamp. Yeah, he loves her and she loves him back, but I think that I would be much better and healthier for her. I mean, seriously, that freak might bite her. I wouldn't dare hurt her.

I came up to her house; no doubt the vamp already knew I was there. I went up to her door and knocked.

"Come on in, Jake!" Bella called.

I strode inside. Bella and Edward were in the kitchen. Edward's 'sister', Alice, was there too.

"Hey, Bells! Hello bloodsuckers," I smirked.

They hissed back.

"Jacob, please be nice," said Bella. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, please!" I was starving.

"When you have everything you want, meet us up in my room, okay. Edward said you needed to talk with us about something," she said.

I loaded my arms with three sandwiches and a jumbo bag of chips. I hauled the load upstairs. Bella and the two bloodsuckers were waiting for me.

"So, you needed to speak with us, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Sam said you guys were running around biting people and he sent me to watch over Bella," I explained.

"That's understandable," said Edward, totally monotone.

"Edward, you're awfully calm about this," Alice commented, surprised.

"I don't feel like fighting now. I'll yell at him enough when he starts following us around all day and hovering when I want to be alone with Bella."

"Oh, you wont have to. I get sick whenever I see you sucking on her mouth," I growled.

"She'd rather me than a smelly mutt!" Edward replied.

"You're to dangerous to be near her!" I yelled.

"So are you! You could get pissed about something worthless and change and kill her!" Edward screamed.

Bella and Alice had worried looks on their faces and they backed towards the window to get out of the line of fire. I didn't care. Edward was my problem now.

"I have more control than you ever will! You're kissing her all the time and one day you will accidentally bite her neck and suck the life out of her!" I was getting dangerously angry.

"Calm down guys, alright," Bella said nervously.

"No way! I'm just getting started!" I cried, waving my arms through the air. I felt my arm knock something over. I was too preoccupied to notice what it was. "And another thing – you're smelly!"

"Yeah? Well so are you, only worse!" Edward yelled back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Alice screamed. "Edward, do you realize that your girlfriend just fell out the window?"

"What?!"

Oh my god. I'd hit Bella. I'd knocked her out the window. Edward and I rushed over. Bella lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, unconscious. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. What had I done?

Edward and Alice jumped out the window, quickly followed by me. We landed near Bella and hurried over to examine her.

"Oh no," said Edward, looking worried.

"What?!" Alice and I cried in unison.

"I think she broke some ribs and they punctured her heart. I can hear the blood gushing. Another hit her lung," he explained.

"Oh my god!" cried Alice. "Carlisle! Carlisle, help! Bring your bag!"

A moment later, Carlisle burst through the trees, a medical bag in his hand. "What happened?"

"Bella fell out the window!" bawled Alice. Red tinted tears were streaming down her face.

"I think some ribs punctured her heart and a lung," Edward explained, sobbing.

"Tear open her shirt. I'm going to do on-the-spot surgery."

Edward ripped Bella's shirt, revealing her chest. There was a huge and slowly growing bruise. Carlisle opened his bag and produced and small bottle of alcohol, a scalpel and some surgical sponges. He rubbed the alcohol over his hands the scalpel and Bella's skin.

Carlisle made an incision big enough so that he could look inside her body. He sponged away the seeping blood and inspected her wounds.

"You were right, Edward. She has multiple punctures in her heart and left lung," Carlisle explained. "Try to get some air into her will you?"

Edward began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

The doctor reached into his bag and pulled out a suture and thread. He began to stitch the wounds in her heart. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't stop the bleeding. There's no time to move her to the hospital. Help me get some venom into her, it's the only way to save her."

Carlisle injected his bloodsucker venom into her heart. Edward and Alice started biting Bella where important arteries and veins ought to be. I was disgusted with myself for causing this to happen. It was entirely my fault. I could never face her again. I had given her a fate worse than death.

"I'll take her to the hospital. You're welcome to join us, Jacob. Alice, go get Charlie. Say Bella leaned out the window to far and fell. She'll be alright in three days and I'm sure she'll be better around humans than most newborns. She knows what the deal is."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Edward.

"Yes. Let's go to the hospital. Eric and Mike will be off to the Denali's tomorrow so it will be two less things on our minds."

"I have to go back," I said. "I have to tell Sam what happened. I swear we won't harm you for this."

I ran off into the forest. _I have to run away_, I thought. _I can never face Bella again._

**A/N – Sorry it took so long. I wasn't able to get on the computer lately. Hope you like it!! **


	8. Return of the Newton

Life With The Cullen's

**Life With The Cullen's**

**Chapter 8 – Return of the Newton**

Bella:

I woke up after what felt like an eternity of pain. I knew I was changed. This was too soon. What was Edward thinking changing me now? He must have had a reason. I'll get him to tell me later.

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was on the couch in Edward's room. He was kneeling on the floor beside me, his face contorted with sadness. I stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Okay. I'm thirsty," I said.

Edward chuckled. "I guess I better teach you how to hunt."

He led me downstairs. I struggled to go slow like a human would but it was very difficult. The rest of his family was waiting in the kitchen. Everybody's face lit up when I walked in.

"Bella!! How are you feeling?" Alice screamed.

"I'm fine. Just a little thirsty," I replied.

Carlisle and Esme strode over and hugged me. They didn't feel cold. Another vampire perk.

Emmett came to me next. "You and me. Right now. Arm wrestle."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Alice and Edward laughed. Jasper looked away in mock shame.

"Maybe later, Emmett. I'd rather hunt now," I said.

The phone rang. Carlisle went and answered it. From what I could gather, it was a very intense discussion.

"Let's go Bella," Edward called.

"Hold on a moment, Edward," said Carlisle. "I have to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" I asked. "I'm really thirsty."

"Fine. Just be prepared for a surprise when you get home."

Edward and I ran outside at vampire speed into the depths of the forest, far away from any human dwelling. We eventually came across a herd of deer. Edward told me to hide in the trees and follow my instincts. I sat in the trees, occasionally jumping to another one when the herd moved. I crouched in the attack position and sprang onto a young buck. It reared and kicked. I scratched him and sunk my teeth into his neck. The rest of the herd had bolted and Edward had downed a doe. I was a bloody mess. Edward hardly had any blood on his face. I felt silly.

"Don't feel bad," said Edward. "I looked worse my first time."

"I really doubt that."

We caught a few more deer and I had a go at a cougar. It tasted much better than the deer. We eventually became full and my eyes weren't as red as before. Edward told me why I was changed since I couldn't remember. I really feel bad for Jacob. I followed Edward back to the house, all the time wondering what this huge surprise was.

We came up to the door and strode inside. I stopped dead. Sitting on the Cullen's couch was Mike Newton, blabbering on to Esme and boring her to death. My jaw dropped. What was he doing back here? He was supposed to be with the Denali's, with Eric.

"Hey, Bella!" he rose and gave me a creepy grin. "Are you a vampire to now? That's awesome! We could be mates!"

Edward snarled. "Back off, Newton," he growled.

"Whoa, calm down, Edward," Mike said.

"What are you doing here?!" I cried.

"Well," Carlisle cut in, "it was the Denali's on the phone. Apparently Mike has been extremely annoying and troublesome, always going on about _how totally awesome Bella is_. They sent him down here to get him out of their way and to make him happy. Sorry, Bella."

Oh my god. This could not be happening. I'll never get rid of him now! This is going to be hell.


End file.
